The present invention relates to a drawer. More particularly, it relates to a drawer which has a bottom inserted in grooves on its sidewalls and two arresting devices provided in the region of the side walls for bringing the drawer into driving connection with drawer guiding rails.
Drawers of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In the drawers of known constructions the arresting devices must be formed in dependence on the design of the side walls and/or the bottom of the drawer. It is to be understood that this is a disadvantage, and its elimination is highly desirable.